


Bruised Wrist

by Kacey1013



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Finished, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, Kid Fic, M/M, mild child abuse, not much of Mark until later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacey1013/pseuds/Kacey1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hurt by her mother. Jack takes her to LA and lives with Mark for a while. Definitely not my best work but I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I loved writing this. Any suggestions for new stories in the comments!(I won't be doing smut.) XD

Jack was hesitant about leaving Sam with her mom for a day while he went to help a friend move, but he had no choice. He couldn't bring Sam with him. Her mom was an alcoholic, she would lose it after a few drinks and he feared for the safety of his child. But. maybe he was being overprotective. 

Jack came home around 7, Faith's car was gone. He silently prayed that Sam would be with her and not in the house. He unlocked the door and walked in, dropping his jacket on the couch. The Irishman went upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower before relaxing on the couch. He walked past his daughter's room and heard something. At first he couldn't make it out but when he did his heart sank. It was his daughter whimpering. Jack pulled back the door and it hit the wall and surely made a dent. There laying on the floor, was Sam beaten and bruised. She had passed out and her wrist was deep purple. He carefully scooped her up, careful of her wrist and other bruises. He raced down the steps and used one hand to dig his phone out of the pocket of his jacket. He was in tears by the time he dialed 9-1-1.   
"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" Jack's heart broke the smallest bit when his daughter whimper in her sleep."I came home after my girlfriend was watching my daughter. Her car was gone and I found my daughter passed out on the floor of her bedroom with bruises."   
"What's your location?" "S2796, Hepter st." [A/N: I completely made this location up.] "OK, i am sending ambulances. Stay there."   
Jack heard the sirens and carried Sam out onto the porch. The ambulance pulled up and one of the paramedics took Sam away from him. It pained him to let her go. A woman pulled him aside. "What happened?"As she said this she signaled for him to get into the back of the vehicle. Jack hopped up and sat on one of the seats and gently stroked Sam's hair that was so much like his own. Jack told the woman everything. Sam woke up halfway through the trip.   
"Daddy? Where am I?" She had tears in her eyes. Jack held her hand and used his thumb to wipe the stray tears off her cheeks. "You'll be OK." He could feel the other people in ambulance looking at him but he really didn't care. "my wrist hurts." Now he really felt bad.He couldn't help but think this was all his fault. If he hadn't left Sam with Faith, this never would have happened. "What was the last thing you remember?" This time it wasn't Jack talking, it was one of the paramedics looking at her bruises. Sam answered but the memory seemed fuzzy."Mommy was drinking something." One of the medics looked at Jack questionably, He mouthed "Alcoholic" and the man gave a nod of understanding."and I sat on the couch and accidentally changed the channel and she got mad, and...I don't remember after that.  
At the hospital they put Sam to sleep again and ran some tests. "Mr. McLoughlin?" Jack's head perked up and stood up slowly. Once he got close the Doctor started to speak."It looks like Sam was abused and we wanted to examine you and see if you were ever hurt." Jack never showed anyone the bruises. He didn't want to worry anyone so he never showed them, but they were definitely there. "I do have bruises if that's what you want to know." The doctor pulled him into one of the offices. "Who is her mom?" Jack sat down in chair. "Faith Granger." Jack felt like he was ratting her out but she hurt Sam so it didn't hurt him as much. "If she hurt you, why didn't you tell someone or leave?" The doctor signaled for him to take off his shirt. Jack hesitated for a moment. "I didn't want to hurt Sam, I let her take it out on me. This is what I didn't want to happen." He held his head in his hands. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you know this isn't your fault. You did your best to keep her from this." Jack looked up from the ground and at the doctor.   
Jack walked into Sam's hospital room after the examination and his heart sank when he saw his loved daughter hooked up to so many machines and her arm was in a cast. She was still asleep. The 25 year old sat in a chair next to the bed. He stroked her hair. "I am so sorry hon." She stirred and he paused his movements, scared he had woke her up. She didn't wake up, just changed her position. Jack got comfortable in the chair and fell asleep soon after. It was about 10pm already.


	2. You're the first to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's parents find out about Sam in the hospital.

Sometime in the middle of the night Sam woke up and started to bawl. This, in turn woke Jack up from his uncomfortable sleep. He climbed into her bed and held his weeping child. "D-daddy?" Jack pulled her into his chest. "Yes, princess, what's wrong." "When can we go home? I don't like it here." Jack rubbed her back. It was a type of calming thing for both of them. "I don't like it here either. We won't have to stay much longer." Sam fell asleep in her father's arms after more calming words and his hand rubbing her back. Her breathing evened out as she drifted into sleep. Jack shifted into the pillows and closed his eyes.  
The next morning Jack waited for Sam to wake up before he took a cab back to the house and get some clothes for him and Sam. Jack looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. Sam's eyes fluttered open and looked into her father's with the same bright blue. She smiled up at him. It made his heart melt. "Hey princess, would you mind if I went back home to get some things from the house?" She shook her head no, still smiling. "As long as you get my septiceye and pajamas, oh and your laptop." Jack laughed slightly at his adorable daughter.  
Jack gave his daughter one last hug before walking out of the room and down to the parking lot. He called a cab and told him his address and made his way home. Jack pulled his house keys out of his jacket and jiggled them into the lock. He looked for a few suitcases. He found them in a closet. He took a small pink one into Sam's room and packed a few outfits and toys into the pink case. After packing his own suitcase with clothes, his laptop and charging cords he transferred a few videos onto a hard drive from his desktop in case he had to upload from his laptop. His phone buzzed. It was his mother.

"Hey ma," He rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't told his parents, or anyone, about Sam in the hospital.  
"Jack, how are you? I haven't seen you or Sam in a while."  
"I'm fine. But, Faith has gone too far."  
"Oh god, Sean, what happened?" He could hear the worry in her voice.  
"She hurt Sam." Jack heard his mother gasp on the other end.  
"I'm coming out there."  
"No, she's in the hospital." He heard her murmur an "Oh god," into the phone. The other line clicked and the call ended. Jack carried the cases out to the car. Once Sam was born, he got his license and bought a car.  
He hopped in the front seat. He pulled out and into the street. He had to stop at gas station halfway there to get gas. Jack pumped the gas and payed at the pump. He walked into the convenience store and heard the bell ring as he opened the door. He made his way to the back to where the coffee stations were and dispensed some of the liquid into the cardboard cup and put on the lid. He made his way to the register when he saw the candy isle. Sam wasn't supposed to have sugar yet but that didn't stop him from grabbing her favorite candy bar and a pack of fruit snacks. He payed for the items and went back into his car but was stopped by a fan. She said hi and he took a picture with him before leaving.  
He went back into the room with the suitcases and found Sam trying to find the channel she was looking for on the TV. She looked over at him and smiled brightly. "Hey Princess, I brought your stuff." He set the pink one at the end of the unzipped it. Sam took out her pajamas and her Septiceye plush. "Can I take a bath?" Sam almost never wanted to take a bath so it kind of shocked Jack but he wasn't going to deny her.  
The door opened and his parents walked in. "Sean, why didn't you call us?" Jack's father had used his birth name, that didn't happen often. "'Sam, why don't you go change into your pajamas." He broke the gaze with his father to help her get the IV tower free from it's spot. "Ok." Jack kissed her forehead. Sam walked over to her grandparents and hugged them both then went into the bathroom to change. She would have to take that bath later.  
"Jack, why didn't you call us earlier?" This was his mother speaking. "I didn't think about it until you called me, we got here last night at 7:30 last night." He tried to stay calm but was getting frustrated. "I haven't told anyone except for you two yet. I haven't told Faith's parents, Mark, anyone. You two are the first to know."


	3. Turn Off Your Camera

Jack's parents left to get some lunch for the two. He and Sam were getting sick of the hospital food. Jack was on his laptop editing a video as another was uploading. Sam was passed out on the bed. The events took a tole on her. From the meds, to last night when she woke up and didn't fall asleep until 1am. Jack's phone lit up and Mark's outro song was playing. Mark had called him. He hit the answer button. "Hey Mark, what do you want?"  
"I'm giving birth to a dog." He was very confused. "What the shit Mark. Are you recording?" He heard Mark laugh on the other end. "Maybee." Jack sighed."F off Mark." "Ok, bye Jackaroonie."   
"Wait, turn off your camera."  
"Ok, why"  
"Is it off?"  
"Yeah."  
"Faith beat Sam, her wrist is broken."  
"Jack, I'm so sorry."  
"I'm in the hospital, I was wondering if the two of us could come out there and stay with you for a week or two. I have a feeling Faith is going to take giving up Sam hard and I don't want to be here when she does."  
"Of course. Jack if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me."  
"Ok thank you so much Mark." The phone call ended. Jack didn't even know why he wanted to go to America. He hadn't asked Sam, or his parents, or anyone else. All he knew was he wanted to get Sam away from Faith. Jack finished the editing and was halfway through the next one when his parents came back into the room with bag of food and a teddy bear from when he was a kid, no doubt from their house. Jack took the bag and set it on one of the tables. His mother put the bear next to Sam and sat down with her husband on a sofa next to the chair their son had slept in last night.   
"I'm taking Sam over to America for a few weeks." His parents looked over at him. Jack had just said it out of the blue. "Why?" Now it was his turn to look at them "Faith is going to be pissed if she finds out she can't take Sam so I'm going to fly to America with her and stay at Mark's for a few weeks. I can't be in Ireland right now. Once Sam is let out I'm going back to the house to pack and taking a plane to LA." His mother shook her head side to side almost in denial. "You can't leave us Sean. You can't take Sam away from us." His mother was in tears and it hurt him as much as it hurt her. "Ma, I don't want to but I want to keep Sam safe. it isn't like I'm going to be gone long." He stood up and hugged his mother. Sam woke up and yawned. The attention shifted to her. "Morning Princess, can we talk?" She shook her head not sure why they had to talk.  
Sam sat in her father's lap. "Sam, would it be OK if we went to America for a few weeks?" Sam's eyes widened. She always stayed with her grandparents when her father went to America for conventions and he had always brought back gifts. This was like asking any child if they wanted to go to Disneyland for a few weeks. She shook her head yes frantically. Jack laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "We would stay with Mark. Is that OK?" Mark to Sam was like a second father or an uncle. Whenever Jack would Skype him, she would always say hi and talk to him too. He always sent her a gift for her birthday and Christmas. She again shook her head yes. Jack pulled out his phone and began searching.


	4. Faith's tweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to upload every three days. If it's late i will probably just be due to the fact I have no ideas. If any of you have a prompt you want to see leave it in the comments.

Later that night after his parents had left, Jack browsed the internet for plane tickets to California on his phone. Sam was watching YouTube videos on his laptop with headphones plugged in. They were way to big for her head but she didn't complain. He found two tickets and booked them and texted Mark to tell him when they were coming out there. He looked over at the screen of his laptop and found Sam on Google and typing 'how long will I be at the hospital' into the search bar. Jack found it cute. He kept watching the screen. When she couldn't find an exact answer she searched something else. She did this for a while. When she ran out of things to search she closed the top and snuggled into her father. Jack picked up the laptop off of her lap and set it on the end table. He found the remote and flicked on the TV. They both fell asleep in the dark room, the only light came from the TV that was left on. 

Sam was checked out a few days later. Jack packed up their stuff. Sam had her cast on her wrist and held her Septiceye plush in the other arm as she climbed into the back seat of the SUV. Jack put the bags into the trunk and helped Sam get situated before hopping into the front seat. Once he pulled out of the parking lot he turned on the radio and hummed along to the random song that was playing. Sam, on the other hand, was full out belting out the song and laughing at the same time. The 20 minute ride was full of laughing and singing. When Jack pulled up to the house, he gave the pink suitcase to his daughter and unlocked the door for her.   
Sam dropped her suitcase when she saw her mother sitting on the couch drinking in the living room and ran back out to her dad and hugged his leg."Babe, what happened?" She reached her hands up and he lifted her up. "Mommy is in the house." Jack looked up toward the house. He set her down on the pavement and told her to stay there. He started to walk to the house and opened the door. "Took you long enough to come home." Her voice sounded like pure evil. "Go to hell Faith. Why would you do this. You told me you wouldn't hurt her." She smiled. "Now, why would I say that." Jack just got angrier by the minute. "I'm leaving, and I'm taking Sam with me. I want you to have all of your shit out by the end of the month." He took the pink suitcase up to Sam's room and threw as much stuff into the case as he could. He took the stuff out to the car. While there he tried to calm down. "Sam, can you get in the car. Is there anything you need from the house?" She thought for a bit. "My doll?" "I got that." "My blanket?" "I got that too." "OK." He got the larger suitcase from the car and went back to the house and packed the stuff he needed. Things like toothpaste and shampoo he left. He could get more in America. He lifted a panel from the back of his closet and pulled out the stack of bills that he kept a secret. He would have to exchange it for U.S. dollars but he really didn't care about that. When everything was packed the carried the case to the door and flipped Faith, who was still on the couch, off and went back to the car.   
When he got back into the car he looked back at Sam, she was in tears. She let out a strangled sob. "Sam, what's wrong." He reached a hand out to her and ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping off some tears. "What's going to happen?" She took a deep breath. "Well...We are going to America to visit Mark for a while. Then, we will come back here and everything will be fine." "Ok." She was quiet but Jack could still hear her. . The ride was quiet except for the radio that was turned down and Sam's deep breaths.   
At the airport Jack carried the two cases while Sam carried her Septiceye plush that she hadn't put down since the hospital. Jack pulled her along through the security. She didn't want to put down the plush when she went through. He finally put the plush in one of the bins and made her walk through the scanner. They got all of their belongings and went to the terminal. Sam still clutched the plush. She sat down in the uncomfortable chair and fell asleep with the plush under her head. Jack opened his twitter. He saw a ton of tweets saying the same thing. 'what is wrong with you' 'How could you do this to Sam!' He had no idea what they were about. Then he saw it, Faith's tweet.


	5. Are we In America!

It was a picture of Sam's wrist with the caption 'What the hell Jack, I leave you for 5 hours and you break Sam’s wrist. Why would you do this to our daughter’. He quickly composed a tweet.  
I did NOT hurt Sam. I came home one day from helping a friend and found her in her room, passed out. I called the ambulance and spent a week in the hospital with her. I am going to America to stay with Mark until Faith leaves the house. I repeat, I DID NOT hurt my daughter. I love Sam with all my heart.  
He hit post and the comments rolled in. Most of them were supportive but some of them had sided with Faith.   
The intercom beeped before springing to life.“Gate 282 is now boarding. Please board now.” Jack shook Sam awake. “Sam wake up,” She stirred before opening her bright blue eyes and rubbing them with her fists. “We have to go.” He took hand, the one that wasn't in the cast and threw on the backpack with their carry-ons. He knew some hacks about flying from going to conventions all the time. He gave the lady their tickets. The lady looked down at Sam and noticed the cast. "Oh, what happened?" The lady looked up at Jack. He had come up with a lie incase someone that wouldn't know the real story asked. "She broke her wrist when she fell off the swings." Sam looked up at him confused, but he gave her a reassuring smile in return.   
The boarded the plane and Jack helped his daughter to buckle the seatbelt. She held his phone and played geometry dash. She made small sounds of annoyance every time she failed the level. Jack took the phone and turned it off when the overhead speakers told everyone to turn off their devices. She made a face at him. He did it back. Jack listened to the flight attendant while Sam looked through one of the magazines. He was sure she wasn't reading it and was only looking at the pictures.   
The plane took off a few minutes later. Sam gazed out the window in awe. She pressed her hands against the small window. Jack smiled at this daughter and her enthusiasm. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and messaged Mark  
J: I'm on the plane be there in a few hours, can you pick us up? I don't exactly have a car.  
M: Sure, can't wait to see Sam again. It's been awhile since I've seen her last.  
Jack looked over at his daughter with his IPad in her hands with earbuds in and a Markiplier video playing on the screen. Oh, the irony. She looked over at him. "When are we going to get there?" He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him as best she could with the arm rest in between them. "It'll be a little while before we get there, are you excited?" She shook her head yes and rest her head on his chest. Jack took the IPad from her and found a movie he had downloaded for her and gave one of the earbuds to her as he popped the other one in his ear. The two watched the movie in silence except for a few funny parts when Sam would giggle. 

The sky got dark a few hours later. Sam had fallen asleep on her father's shoulder. Jack was tired as well but was determined to stay awake, at least until he got to Mark’s house. The PA system beeped. "We will soon be landing in Los Angeles, California. Please put on your seatbelts and pick up your carry-ons." Jack shook Sam to wake her. "Sam, you have to wake up." She stirred and her eyes snapped open. "Are we in America!?" She was filled to the brim with excitement. She was practically jumping in the seat. "Almost, but put on your seatbelt sweetheart." She fumbled with the seatbelt until Jack took over and locked it in place.   
The plane landed at around 8. The two went to the main airport which was a little difficult with the amount of people in the area. Jack stood by the 'suitcase conveyor belt' waiting for their suitcases when Sam pulled away from his grip. He whipped around and saw Sam running to a man with blue hair, Mark. Jack followed Sam over to Mark, forgetting all about the suitcases. Mark had picked up Sam and started walking toward her father. "Looking for this." He hadn't seen Jack for a few months. Sam wrapped her arms around Mark's neck, almost suffocating him. Mark gently pulled her off.  
Sam had only met him in real life once, but that was when she was born. Mark had come out to Ireland to spend some time with Jack and meet his daughter for the first time. But Sam wouldn't remember that.   
Mark set her down on the ground and pulled Jack into a hug. When the hug ended, Jack told the two to stay there. He then left to go get the two suitcases. Sam pulled on Mark's sleeve and pulled him over to a bench. "My dad likes you." She gave no warning and Mark was taken back by the question. "I like him as a friend too." She shook her head. "No, he likes you like valentine's day like." He could see she was getting annoyed with him. Usually he thought kids were cute but she was telling him that his crush actually liked him back. "Are you sure?" He knew he was going into dangerous territory but he wanted to see where this would go. "Yes! He loves you!" She almost yelled at him. Sam had her father's mouth. In the middle of Sam's sentence Jack walked up. Sam went silent.


	6. "So, Sam said you liked me."

Sam looked up at her father with a guilty look on her face. "Sam, what did you do?" She looked up at her father. "Nothing." Her voice went higher then normal. She grabbed her plush and stood up, eager to go. Jack looked over at Mark but he just shrugged. Mark knew, but Jack didn't have to know that. Mark led them to his car in the massive parking garage. Mark helped the Irishman put their bags in the trunk. When Sam got in the car she pulled the seatbelt over her chest and clicked it. Mark didn't have a car seat. Why would he he never had a use for one. . Jack made a mental note to get one. Mark pulled out of the parking space and down to the exit. He payed and pulled onto the California street.  
"So, what happened with Faith?" Mark was curious but he really wanted to end the awkward silence. Sam had fallen asleep halfway through the trip. Jack looked over from the passenger's side. "I was helping a friend move and I left her with Faith for the day. When I came home she was passed out in her room with a broken wrist." He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves."I took her to the hospital. After the first day I went back to the house to get some stuff. Faith hadn't come back to the house yet, of at least was out at the time. Then when we went back to the house a few days later she was there and I had Sam stay in the car while I packed. Then we went to the airport and she put some bullshit tweet about me hurting Sam." Mark relaxed in his seat. "Yeah I saw that, thought it was a little weird." Jack looked back at Sam. "She's been through a lot in the past few days. I hope you know it isn't your fault Sean." Jack looked back at Mark. It shocked him that he used his real name, that almost never happened.  
When Mark pulled in he unbuckled his seatbelt and went around the car to the trunk where he pulled out the bags. Jack opened the door to the backseat and got Sam unbuckled and in his arms without waking her. Mark gave Jack the backpack with his carry-ons. Mark went to the door with the two suitcases. He unlocked and opened the door. Chica bound up to the three. Mark pat her on the head before leading Jack with a sleeping Sam in his arms.   
"So, Sam said you liked me." Jack turned bright red. The truth is, he had liked Mark in a non-friend way. He hadn't expected Sam to tell anyone, much less Mark. He coughed. "I-I-uh." He was at a loss for words. Mark lead them to the guest bedroom. Jack carried Sam into the room and set her sleeping form on the bed. Mark took the bags he was carrying and set them on the floor. Mark walked out of the room with a quick 'night' and shut the door.  
Jack changed his daughter out of her old clothes into her pajamas. He was careful with her cast. He tucked her in under the quilt on the bed. He quickly changed into a loose fitting T-shirt and sweatpants before walking out to the living room where Mark was watching TV. "Didn't think you would come out here. Figured you would just go to bed." Jack sat down on the other end of the couch. "Well I-I was going to ask about what Sam said." Jack felt his face get warmer. "Simple, she said you liked me." Why was Mark so laid back? Jack felt really uncomfortable. He had to get out of there. "I'm just going to go to bed." He got up off the couch and started for the guest bedroom. "Sean." Jack turned to face Mark. Mark walked up to him and cupped his cheek. The American closed the gap between their lips and kissed him. Jack felt the other man's soft lips against his and kissed back. Thoughts raced through his head and told him this was wrong. He pushed them out and savored the kiss. Mark was the first to pull away. "I like you too." Jack pressed his lips against Mark's again and wrapped his arms around him. Jack smiled up at Mark and gave him a quick hug before going back to the bedroom with a stupid grin on his face. He pulled back the the quilt and got in bed next to his daughter. Jack couldn’t fall asleep until the early hours of the morning. He spent the time thinking about Mark and what he was going to do next.


	7. Mario Kart and vlogs

The next morning was a bit awkward. Sam had gotten up at 8, a normal time for any human being and found Mark. The two were at Mark’s computer playing Slime Rancher when Jack finally got up and found them which wasn’t difficult with the amount of giggles coming from Sam. “Dad!” Sam leapt off the chair and ran over to her father. Mark laughed and followed her. “I had to watch her all morning. Worst 3 hours of my life.” Jack to tell he was exaggerating  
. “Didn’t sound like it, I definitely heard more than one laugh coming from here.” Both Mark and Sam were still in PJ’s. “She didn’t wake you up did she?” Mark shook his head no. “It’s almost 11, I was up at 7 making breakfast for you lazy ass.” Jack gave him a glare. Jack tried to cut back on swearing, he really did, but it was a little hard due to the fact swearing was just a part of his vocabulary. He just started to blame other people that swore. “Well we ate, if you really want to eat cold pancakes go right ahead. Might as well wait for lunch.” 

Jack knew he was running out of saved videos. He would have to make a vlog telling people why he was in America and at Mark’s house. Mark ordered some pizza and bread sticks and put Mario Kart in but only had two controllers. Jack had let his daughter go first because ‘his boss skills were too great for the two of them to handle’. Mark’s voice snapped him back into reality. “You want to play?” Jack gratefully took the controller from Mark. “Be prepared to lose princess.” Sam looked over at her father and giggled. She picked Princess Peach, like Jack knew she would. She always picked her. Jack had picked Yoshi and chose a map.   
Sam giggled as she collected a blue shell and sent it to the first player who just happened to be Yoshi. Jack’s character got blown up and Princess Peach passed him. The two continued this for a few rounds before the doorbell rang. “That’s probably our food.” Mark sat up from the couch and went over to the door to get the food. Jack turned off the console and Sam followed Jack into kitchen where Mark was opening the boxes. Mark handed Sam a paper plate and she grabbed a slice of pizza. She sat down and started to pick off all of the toppings that Mark had ordered. "Sam, if you didn't want topping you could have stopped Mark from ordering them." Jack went over and grabbed a piece and leaned against the back of a chair. "I'm going to have to make a video for why I'm here for a month." Mark frowned. “Yeah I thought about that, be prepared for the shippers.” Mark said it so casually. Jack smiled knowing what happened last night. 

Later that night, Jack was putting Sam to bed in the guest bedroom. Mark told Jack he would get a air mattress it it was more comfortable. Jack carried Sam up the stairs after the three watched Spider-Man. Chica had curled up against Sam when she fell asleep. She was out cold. Jack opened the door to the room and took Sam over to the bed. He pulled back the quilt and set her on the sheet. “I know you don't exactly want to be here. Honestly, I don't blame you. Being away from home, here somewhere strange, not sleeping in your own bed. It has to be rough. If at any time you want to leave just ask and we will go.” Jack didn't know who he was talking to. Sam was asleep and Mark was downstairs. Or so he thought. Mark stood in the doorway watching Jack talk to Sam while she was sleeping. He leaned against the door frame and saw Jack get off the bed and turned around. “Mark! You scared me. I didn't know you were here. How much did you here?” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Mark replied with a simple “Enough.” And walked into the room.   
He wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him into an embrace. The Irishman gladly accepted it. “I love you, if you need anything ask me. I won't be mad if you go back to Ireland. I will support you no matter what.” Mark tightened the hug and held the back of Jack head, tangling his hand in the strands of faded green hair. Jack snuggled into Mark’s shoulder. Jack pulled out his phone and went out of the room. Mark followed and shut the door behind him. 

“Top of the mornings to ya ladies!” Mark wasn't expecting Jack to shout his intro and jumped slightly. He hoped he wasn't in the video. “I know you're all wondering why I'm vlogging and not in my usual spot. As some of you saw, Sam had her wrist broken. I didn't hurt her contrary to what some of you think. I am going to stay in America with the one and only Markimoo!” He panned the phone over to Mark who did a little wave and a thumbs up. “I will be recording here so just don't freak out when I'm somewhere new.” Jack rambled on for a while and even started to tear up at the end. “And as always, I will see all you dudes IN THE NEXT VIDEO!” He stopped the video and slid the phone back into his pocket. The door behind them creaked open. Sam entered the hallway. The two didn't see her. She knew she interrupted them and just stood there until someone noticed her. Mark wiped the tears from Jack’s face. “Hey, hey you'll be ok.” Jack let out a sob and broke down. Mark caught him and Jack cried into his shoulder. Mark rubbed his back soothingly. He wasn't sure what he was really crying about, it could have been the amount of guilt on him or just pent up stuff that he had to get out of his system. But whatever the reason Jack let it all out. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. He got close when Sam got really sick but Faith had said she deserved it and all of his sadness turned to anger and he had forgotten all about crying. Mark held him and comforted him. He felt a tug at the bottom of his pants. Jack lifted his head from the shoulder and saw Sam on the floor, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. She had always been emotional and cried when others were no matter what happened to them. That, or she would comfort them. Jack bent down to her level and gathered her up in his arms. Mark knew what would cheer them both up. While Jack wiped the tears from Sam’s cheeks Mark slid his hand around Jack’s shoulders. Both looked up at Mark. Mark leaned down and pressed his lips against Jack’s cheek. Sam grinned from ear to ear. Jack stared at Mark. “I thought we weren't going to tell her.” His voice was quiet. Sam jumped and latched onto Mark’s neck. Mark stumbled back from the surprise impact. For the moment everything was good. But, as everyone knows, good things must come to an end.


	8. You're r Ok

The next few months went over smoothly.. Sam spent a good amount of her time exploring Mark’s house no matter how many times Jack told her to stay out of rooms like Mark’s bedroom and his bathroom. She still went there. She also would fool around with Chica in the backyard when it was warm and sunny. These days usually ended with all three of them in the backyard in the late hours of night catching fireflies. The night would usually end with Sam complaining of being hungry or tired. The excitement wore down after some time. This particular night they relaxed out in the living room. Jack with his head rested on Mark’s chest. Sam was at the other end of the couch playing with her father’s toes for no particular reason. Jack smiled and sometimes even let out a light laugh when Sam hit a ticklish spot. The doorbell rang through the house and Chica lifted her head and perked her ears up from her place on the floor. Mark lightly pushed Jack into a sitting position before getting off the couch. He bent down and kissed his now boyfriend and walked over to the door. He opened the door to see a raven-haired woman that couldn’t be older them him. “I’m here for Sam.”  
She spat the works at him. Mark’s eyes widened. He looked over his shoulder. “Sean, can you come here please.” He called into the house. “So, he lets someone he knew for a month call him Sean but his daughter’s mother can’t? Now that’s screwed up.” Jack walked over with a smile on his lips. “Yeah, what is…” He went silent when he saw her...Faith. The smile turned to a frown. “What are you doing here!” Jack yelled at the lady. He tried to throw a punch but Mark held him back. Jack looked back at Mark with fury in his eyes. The gentle look in Mark’s eyes calmed him down some.”Oh, big bad Sean. A gaze from your new boyfriend and your back to your old innocent self.” She rolled her eyes emphasizing the his name.  
There was a shout from the living room and a loud thud. It was followed with cries from whom he could only guess was Sam. Mark told Jack to stay at the door with a quick hand gesture. Mark ran to where he heard the cries coming from and eventually found Sam sitting on the floor of the kitchen.”What happened.” Mark picked Sam up from the floor. She definitely had a red spot where she fell. “I-I went to t-to get some water,” She let out a shaky breath. “Both you and daddy were at the door so I-I tried to climb onto the counter to get a cup but I fell off.” She dug her head into Mark’s shoulder. He had no choice but to take her to the front door and make sure Jack was ok. When he got to the front door Jack took Sam from him. Faith still was at the door. “So, are you going to give me her, or what?” Jack took a step back. “Get away from this house Faith. You can’t have her. The only reason I took her here was to get her away from you.” Jack slammed the door in her face. Sam looked up at her father with remnants of tears from her fall. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Mark put his arm around Jack’s shoulder. The three stood in the doorway for a while.  
Jack and Mark started to share a bed a little while after they started dating. That night Sam slept on one end of the bad. Jack had his back against Mark’s bare chest. Sam cuddled against the other side of her father. They all were under a thick quilt. It made everyone feel safe and comforted. 

Jack woke up alone. The room was dark and neither Sam nor Mark were near him. He tried to move but he was trapped. He tried to open his mouth but again, he couldn’t. The door opened and a figure walked in. It let out a piercing scream. It made his ears ring. The thing ran to the him at an extraordinary pace. It’s long nails gleamed in the moonlight, the only source on faint light. They scratched at his skin. The pain was unbearable. He let out a muffled shout in pain. He heard crying from outside the room. He could tell it was his daughter and it broke his heart. Then, Faith’s voice rang out in the room. Seemingly coming from every corner of the room. Shouting insults at him.After a few terrifying minutes a voice drowned out Faith’s “Jack, wake up.” He heard Mark’s voice. I was getting louder. “Jack, you're ok, wake up.”  
He jolted awake. Mark was shaking him awake. Jack snuggled his head into Mark’s neck. “nightmare?” He shook his head and Mark wrapped his arm around his waist. Mark looked down at him worried. “Your trembling.” “Hmm?” Mark repeated his words a little louder but not loud enough to wake Sam who was still in the other side of Jack. “Why are you being so quiet?” Jack was puzzled. Mark pointed a finger past Jack and Jack looked where he was pointing. “Oh, I forgot she was in here.” Jack flipped around and cuddled against Mark. while they failed while recording, which the comment section found adorable.He played with his daughter’s slightly messy hair and ran his fingers through it, careful not to get them caught in a knot and pull her hair. “Jack, do you trust me?” Jack stopped his movements and looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “Of course, why would you ask.” Mark took a deep breath. “Just, why would you choose me to stay with and protect Sam?” Jack let his head hit the pillow, no longer facing Mark. “Well, I knew you cared enough about Sam to be willing to take us in. My parents somewhat knew you from what Sam said. I trusted you.” Mark pressed a kiss to the back of Jack’s head. Jack sat up against the headboard. “Mmm, no, stay here.” Mark reached out and grabbed his arm. “Nooo, I can’t sleep and I’m bored!” Jack was whining like a little kid. Mark reached over to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out some sleeping pills.”Here.” Jack grabbed the bottle and threw it across the room. It landed on the other side of the room with a thud. “I’m not drugging myself to fall asleep.” Mark rolled his eyes. “Fine, but I’m not picking those up.” Jack laid back down and tried to fall asleep again. Both he and Mark had fallen asleep in each other's arms about an hour.


	9. Morning!

Daddy, wake up!” Sam sat on Jack’s chest pushing on his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. Jack opened his eyes groggily. “Why do you always have to wake me up so early princess?” Sam frowned. “Because, I’m awake and you aren’t!” Jack groaned again and pushed her off him. She giggled and climbed back on top of him. “Wake up or I will wake up Markimoo.” She started to call Mark by his nickname that no one really knew the origin of anymore. “Fine go ahead, better him than me.” Sam giggled and lept from Jack’s side on to Mark. “Sam!” Mark groaned in pain. “Daddy told me to wake you up.” Mark shoved Jack’s arm.”Hey, I didn’t say for her to wake you up, I told her not to wake me up.” Sam somehow got both of them up and in the kitchen making her breakfast. “Man, she is demanding.” Jack rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek before taking the plate of pancakes and bacon to the table. “Why did Mommy come here last night?” Jack sighed. Mark reached for his hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “She wanted to take you back to Ireland with her.” Sam was confused. Her dad would take her back at some point, why couldn’t she wait. “Like, to go to see Grandma and Grandpa?” “No, like to live with her.” Mark interrupted trying to sound as cheerful as possible. “Hey Sam, what do you want to do today?” Jack looked over to Mark silently thanking him so he wouldn’t have to keep talking. Mark knew the question was pointless considering they would just record, edit and upload, not that Sam complained about that, she loved to ‘help’. She would give suggesting funny edits to put in and tell them they couldn’t play the game 

Mark was right, all they did was record, edit and upload. Sam’s birthday was in a few days. She listed things she wanted to both of them throughout the day, thinking of something and running to both of them and telling them. Most of the gifts you would expect an almost 4 year old to ask for, ponies, dolls, and other little girl things, but, she also wanted things like game controllers and different games that she wanted to play. Jack wanted to go out to a shop to get Sam her gift. He wandered down the hall after his second upload. He kept the same times for his uploads to keep something similar when he was in America. No one really noticed a change in the times even when he first got there, that was something Jack was really proud of. He went over to the guest room which had been converted into Sam’s bedroom. He opened the door and stood in the doorway. Sam looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile before getting up off the floor where she had been playing with mini Kerbal figures. She was such a little geek. [In a good way] “I’m going to go get your birthday present, will you be ok here?” She ran over to him, obviously excited about getting her gift. She hugged his leg. “I’ll be ok.” She went back to her Kerbals. Jack backed out of the room and shut the door. “Mark!” He called out. Mark came out of his recording room and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to get Sam’s birthday present, She’s in her room. Text me if you need anything.” Mark nodded. He walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him. “Ok, see you later.”   
Jack grabbed his wallet, phone and keys to Mark’s car and left. Mark on the other hand went back to what he was doing beforehand since Sam was just in her room. 

Mark had finished some work and was taking a break when he heard the door open.“Hey babe, how'd the shopping go?” He called from his spot. He heard footsteps coming to the room the was in. “Ooh, shopping, sounds fun.” Mark panicked, That was not his boyfriend's voice.


	10. Where's Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these are so short, I want to have a normal upload schedule and sometimes that means shorter chapters.

Mark spun around in his chair almost falling out but getting a grip on the arms. Faith stood in the doorway, her black hair lying across her back. She had a baseball bat in her hand. “H-How did you get in here?” Mark stuttered.   
“You would think the idiot would lock the door when he leaves.” She walked over to the chair and circled it. Mark didn't dare move. “I really wish you two would take the easy route and just handed over Sam last night. Looks like you chose the hard way.” The door creaked open. Both looked in its direction and saw Sam push open the door. Mark’s eyes went wide. “Hey baby, come on in.” Sam was hesitant. Mark mouthed ‘it's ok,’ and Sam went and stood next to the chair. Faith kneeled down to Sam. “Do you like it here?” Sam nodded. Faith gave her a fake smile. “Well that's too bad.” Her hand flew and slapped Sam on the cheek. Sam fell from the impact. Mark cringed when he heard Sam's cries but still didn't dare move. He saw his phone sitting on his desk. If he could just… “Oh, no no no, I can't trust you.” Mark saw her raise the bat and heard a crack and felt a splitting headache before everything went black. 

Jack opened the door cursing himself for forgetting to lock the door. The house was oddly quiet. “Mark! Sam! I'm home.” With no answer he panicked. He went into his bedroom, no one. Sam wasn't in her bedroom eather. He opened the door to the room Mark was in, almost in tears. Then he saw Mark knocked out in the chair. Jack ran to the chair and automatically put his head to Mark’s chest to make sure he was breathing, he was. He let out a sigh of relief. “Mark, Mark wake up, please.” Jack put a hand to the back of Mark's head. He recoiled when he felt something wet and sticky, blood. Jack stumbled back a few steps. “Mark wake up!” Mark stirred. “J-Jack?” Jack held Mark’s hand. “Yes I'm here you're ok.” Mark remembered Sam and sat up. “Wait, where's Sam?” Jack shrugged. “I don't know. I couldn't find her.” Mark panicked “Call the police.” Mark reached for his phone. “Why, where is Sam!” Mark took a deep breath. “Faith broke into the house. She knocked me out and she must have gotten Sam.” Jack started to breath heavy. Mark stood up and gripped Jack's shoulders before Jack's legs gave out from under him and let Mark hold his entire weight. Jack was having a panic attack. “Jack, calm down, breathe. Listen to my voice, you're ok.” Mark sat down on the floor with his boyfriend in his lap. He dialed 9-1-1 while stroking Jack's vibrant green hair. Jack was still breathing heavily but was calming down. “9-1-1, what's your emergency?” Mark tried to stay relaxed. “I'd like to report a missing person.”  
“How long have they been missing.” “About 2 hours.” He heard a sigh come from the other line. “Sir, if they've been gone for two hours they probably aren't missing.” Mark wrapped his arm around Jack's waist. “No, she’s not even four yet. She wouldn't just walk out of the house.” Mark heard the lady on the other end type a few things before answering. “Sir, I'm sorry I didn't realize she was that young. What is your relationship with her, father, uncle, brother?” Mark looked into Jack's deep blue eyes. “I'm her father’s boyfriend.” After a few more minutes of talking about what happened beforehand the lady hung up. Mark dropped his phone down on the ground beside him and held a shaking Jack in both arms. “Sam will be ok, I promise.” 

Jack didn't know how long the two stayed there but he didn't want it to end. Mark was whispering encouraging words into his ear with his head on Mark’s shoulder. He heard a knock at the door. Mark let out a sigh. Jack moved out of his lap and pulled Mark up from the floor. “Hey, she will be fine, Sean.” Mark intertwined his fingers with Jack's and held it tightly. He opened the door. Standing there was an officer. “Mark Fischbach?”   
“That's me,”   
“May I come in?”   
Mark stepped to the side to let him in. Mark lead the man to their kitchen table where Sam was just a few hours ago. The officer stuck his hand out to Jack. “And you are…” Jack shook his hand. “Jack Mcloughlin, Sam's father.” All three sat down at the table. “So, tell me what happened, what does Sam look like?”   
Mark looked over at his boyfriend. “Do you want me to talk?” Jack nodded and reached over to hold Mark’s hand for comfort.  
“Well, Sam is 3, turning 4 in a few days. She has long brown hair, bright blue eyes. Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his photos to find a picture of Sam. He held out the photo of Sam in the back yard that he took last week. The officer took his phone. “Mr. Mcloughlin, you don't mind if I get a picture of Sam, do you?”  
“No no if it helps I will do anything to get her back. Wait, I might have a picture of Faith.” The officer looked confused. “And Faith is…?” Mark piped up. “The one who took Sam.”   
“Now Mr. Fischbach, we can’t make assumptions.” Mark sighed. “She was the only one in the house when SHE knocked me out. When Jack woke me up, they both were gone.”   
“Very well then, we will keep that in mind.”


	11. They found her

“Jack, we will find her, she will be fine!” Jack at the moment was weeping on their bed wrapped in Mark’s arms.  
“No, Mark! Don't you get it, it’s been 2 days, that bitch probably took Sam to Ireland already!”  
“Jack, they will find her, they have teams looking for her. Sam, will be OK.” Jack gripped the sheets in his fists. He could see tears in Mark’s eyes even through the blurring of his own. He could tell Mark was trying to hold back the tears to be strong for him. It was touching. His hope was fading. “What if they don’t find her?” Mark pulled his boyfriend into his lap. “Hey, hey, don’t think like that. They will find her.” Jack sighed. “But what if…” As if on cue Jack’s phone started buzzing. Jack reached over and pulled it up to his face. It was the police department. Jack answered it anxiously. “Hello?”  
“Is this Jack McLoughlin?”  
“Speaking…”  
“I have some good news, We found Sam.” It those word Jack started to freak out. “Come on down to the station to pick her up.” Jack was beaming.  
Mark was curious. “What?” Jack looked over at Mark.  
“They found Sam.” Mark grinned. “I told you! They would find her! You said they wouldn’t but they did.” Mark was yelling but not at Jack but yelling in excitement.  
“Then what are you waiting for! Let’s go!” Jack grabbed Mark’s hand and pulled him out of the room. “Just wait let me grabbed the keys.” Mark said slightly out of breath from Jack pulling him so quickly down the hall to the front door. Jack let go of Mark's hand and went to the foyer and slipped on some grey shoes. Mark grabbed his keys and pulled on another pair of shoes. By the time Mark turned to lock the front door, Jack had already got into the passenger's side and was buckling himself in. Mark laughed at his antics.  
The car ride was uneventful and seemed to last an eternity. The radio was on but neither one was listening to the music playing through the speaker. Both were anxious to see Sam and have her back. When they arrived to the station Jack hopped out of the car and walked, almost ran at the pace he was going, up to the door. Mark was close behind. The officer they had come to know was behind the counter. He smiled at them knowingly. “Sam is over here.” He gestured for them to follow him. Jack was right on his heels as he lead the both of them into a room. 

The officer pushed open the door and held it so the two could enter. Sitting on the couch was Sam, she had a black eye and scratches and cut all down both arms. Jack ran to her and pulled her into a hug. She gratefully hugged him back. Jack felt tears of joy rush down his cheeks. “You're ok, you're safe with me.” Sam dug her head into her father's chest, her whole body shaking. Mark came up behind them and kneeled down. He pushed a piece of brown hair behind her ear. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. “She hurt me! It all hurts! I want to go home.” Sam sobbed. “I know, we will go home soon, I promise.” Jack wanted nothing more than to take her home and have this entire thing behind them. But, he knew there was bound to be paperwork and legal things to worry about. Jack lifted the young child up and set her on his hip. She spoke but it was muffled by her father’s shirt. “Can we go home now?” Mark looked over at him. “If you want me to take her home while you finish up I can. It’s only ten minutes from the house.” Jack sighed. “Would you?” Mark held out his arms and Jack tried to hand over Sam. Sam clung tightly to Jack’s shirt, refusing to let go. “Sam, let go.” She shook her head. “NO! I don’t want to go! I want to stay with you.” Jack set Sam back into her spot on his hip. Jack mouthed a ‘sorry’ Mark’s way. Mark mouthed back a ‘It’s fine’ and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. The three walked out of the room. The officer met them out in the hall. I just have some have some paperwork, then you three can go home.


	12. Happy Birthday

The paperwork was filled out and Mark drove home with both Sam and Jack in the back seat. Sam hadn’t let go of her dad’s hand since they first got there. Mark pulled up to the driveway. “Guys, we're here.” He looked back into the backseat. Both of them were asleep, Sam's hand still gripping the larger one. Soft snores came from the two. Mark felt his heart melt a small bit. He decided he wouldn't wake them up. He unbuckled his seat belt. He slid out of his seat and opened Sam's car door. He carefully reached over her and freed her from the seat. He lifted her up and shut her door. He carried the sleeping child in the house. He opened the room to her bedroom. Mark debated whether to change her, let her sleep in her jeans or just let Jack take care of the problem. He honestly didn't feel comfortable undressing a child that wasn't his. But could you blame him. He set Sam down on her bed. As he made his way out into the living room he was met with the sight of his half-asleep boyfriend. “Thanks for taking Sam in.” Mark pulled him into a hug. “Don’t thank me, she’s still in her jeans.”  
“Why?” Jack pulled away from the hug and looked up at Mark.  
“Can you blame me for not wanting to changing your daughter.” Jack rolled his eyes. “Her birthday is tomorrow.” Jack’s gaze snapped back to Mark’s eyes. How had he forgot? “Oh shit, I forgot.” He ran a hand through his green hair that he needs to get redyed. Mark waved his hand in a dismissing way. “It’ll be fine, she can choose what we do tomorrow.” Jack tilted his head back letting out an annoyed noise of some kind. “No, I have nothing planned, It completely blanked my mind with everything else going on.” Mark pulled out his phone. “Listen, it’s late, let’s just go to bed and figure it out in the morning. You’re tired already.” Jack tried to interrupt him. “And don’t tell me you aren’t tired because you fell asleep in the car.” Jack let out a sigh of defeat. “Fine!” He sounded like a small child told to take a bath.

The next day the three of them ended up running around in a Dave and Buster’s [AN: If you don’t know what this is look it up] probably annoying the hell out of everyone else there. They had all eaten lunch and were now running around the games with their cards. Sam had to play every game there. She had even beaten both of them at Fruit Ninja. Jack hand seemed to gravitate to the bombs. At the moment they were at the air hockey table. Sam against Mark. Jack had to pull over a stool from another game since Sam couldn’t reach anyway else. Jack had gotten out when the two ganged up on him.  
“You’re going down old man!” Sam had yelled across the table at Mark. Jack doubled over in laughter. “Dang, where did she learn trash talk?” Mark moved the paddle and sent the puck flying across the table. Sam sent it back and it disappeared with a few clicks. Mark was stunned. “Wha…How did you.” Sam through her hands in the air and celebrated her small victory. Jack leaned against the table. “Looks like you are going down old man.” Mark playfully punched him in the arm. “I’m not even a year older than you.” Mark threw back. Mark grabbed the puck from his side and put it back on the table. Mark slid it over and both him and Sam went at it. Sam ended up even winning the game.   
When Sam had gotten tired of running to every game and waiting for either her dad or Mark to put in the card so she could play. When they eventually ran out of points Sam was quick to go to the prize area. She picked out many things, almost all of which she didn’t have enough points for. When she did finally chose her items the left the building.   
When they finally made it home Jack carried Sam into the house. One of Mark’s neighbors greeted them at the door, he was watching Chica and Sam’s unknown birthday present. Mark went into a back room to get the gift. Jack was sitting on the couch with Sam on his lap. Sam was excited to finally receive her gift she had been waiting for.”Close your eyes princess.” She did as told and held her hands over her eyes. She heard a door open which could only be Mark with her gift. She couldn’t stay still. Mark made his way over to her holding the squirming object in his arms. He held it out to the birthday girl. Sam removed her hands and squealed when she saw the tiny, brown lab puppy wiggling in Mark’s arms. She held out her hands and gladly took it in her lap. “Do you like your gift princess?” Sam turned back to face her dad. She shook her head and threw her arms around his neck. Chica sniffed at the puppy, still nervous about it even though she had already met it. Mark put his hand down to pet the golden retriever and give her some love too. Everyone was full of happiness and love. As cheesy as it sounds. That is, until Jack was woken up at 4 in the morning by a whining puppy wanting to go outside.

The End


	13. Epilogue

Jack was currently in court, two months later, in an uncomfortable suit, sweating and nervous. “Your honor, I had found Sam unconscious, broken wrist, and bruises all over her body. Ms. Granger’s car was not there, neither her.” Faith tried to interrupt. “That never happened!” The judge snapped her attention to Faith. “Please wait your turn Miss Granger. I’m sorry, continue.” Jack continued without a snarky look at Faith, as much as he might have wanted to he had to stay professional. “I called an ambulance and stayed with her until it arrived.”   
“May I see a copy of the bills from the hospital.” Jack handed the papers to a man that took them up to the judge. Jack answered more questions and that lead to being asked more. After a while the judge called in Sam. Mark walked into the room with Sam on his hip. He also wore a suit and Sam wore a sundress Jack’s mother had sent. She must have thought LA was the hottest place in America. “Sam, we don’t have enough evidence to say that Miss Granger hurt you so we have to ask you, was she the one who broke your wrist?” The judge was talking so carefully as if trying not to upset Sam. Jack to tell she was nervous, people were looking at her waiting for her to speak. Instead she shook her head yes. Mark leaned over to her. “Words, hon.” She let out a quiet “Yes.” And dug her head into Mark’s shoulder. “Faith’s voice echoed in the room when she almost yelled, “He told her to say that! I saw him whisper something in her ear!” Mark rolled his eyes. “Please Faith, all I said was for her to speak up.”   
“Were you told to say that?” Sam shook her head no. “She says she wasn't told to say that. So, Faith Granger, you are convicted for child abuse and kidnapping. Sean Mcloughlin, you are given full custody of Sam.” Jack lost it. Tears escaped his eyes all the while a large grin on his face. He was pulled into a tight hug by Mark. 

That night Mark took them out to dinner. Nothing too fancy, but not fast food either. It was a steakhouse down the road from the court. When they walked into the building, the smells alone was enough to make someone hungry. A waitress greeted them with a warm smile. “Just you three?” Mark nodded. Sam looked around the place at the different signs, mainly looking at the pictures since she could only pick out the simplest words on them. They were guided to a booth next to a window. The night was clear. Sam climbed into the booth and looked out the window at the traffic. When they were seated the waitress handed out two menus along with a kids menu. “I’ll give you guys a minute.” She set her hands on her hips.”She is so adorable!” Sam looked away from the window to see the waitress smiling at her. She waved back. With that the waitress left to help another table.   
“I will have the sirloin.” Jack handed the menu over to the waiter taking their order. Mark rolled his eyes “Of course you pick one of the most expensive things on the menu.” Jack leaned back into the back of the booth. “Well, if I’m not paying, I might as well.” Mark let out a laugh. “At least Sam had the decency to order a six dollar burger.” “That because it was on the kids menu, everything is cheaper.” Sam was too busy coloring in a farm to listen to the conversation. 

After dinner Mark pulled aside the waiter. He pulled the small box out of his pocket. The waiter smiled knowingly. “Could you get the chef to put this on the plate for a chocolate brownie, preferably without getting chocolate sauce on it.” The waiter nodded. “I think I can do that.” He took the box to the kitchen. Mark walked back to table. “Back so soon from the bathroom so soon?” Mark might have told a little lie. “Yeah, just had to wash my hands.” Jack smiled. “You do know we have napkins here right?” Mark’s face turned a slight pink. “Well, yeah, I know.”He rubbed the back of his neck.   
About 15 minutes later a waiter came by with the brownie that held the most precious thing Mark had ever bought. He set it on the table with a quick ‘congratulations’. Jack looked over his shoulder. “What was that about?” Mark just smiled at Jack’s obliviousness. Sam eyed the brownie when she saw something shiny on the plate. That’s not normal. She pointed to it. “What’s that?” Jack brought his attention to Sam. “Hmm?” Sam pointed to it again. “There’s something on the plate.” Jack spun the plate so he could see what it was. When he laid eyes on it he was speechless. It was simple gold band. Not much to it, but he liked the minimalistic look of it. He eyes watered when he locked eyes with his boyfriend across from him. “D-did you do this?” His voice cracked. Mark nodded and held Jack’s hand over the table. “I really didn’t expect to have all three of us here when I proposed but after today I knew it would be the perfect time. So, Sean William McLoughlin, will you marry me?” Jack nodded, some tears slipped down his cheeks. “Yes...Yes!” A few people seated around them them clapped congratulating them. They shared a kiss across the table careful not to knock anything over. Sam looked away in disgust. She tried to play cool by looking out the window but you could tell the small girl was embarrassed.   
They finished dessert and payed. Sam walked next to the two lovers holding hands. “That was honestly the best brownie I’ve ever had.” Jack praised. Mark laughed. “Maybe that’s because your engagement ring was there with it.” Jack looked down at his finger that held the golden ring. “Maybe.” Mark unlocked the car when they came close to it in the parking lot. Sam ran over to it and pulled open the car door. Jack ran after her holding the edge of the door so she wouldn't hit the car parked next to them. Which she almost did. Jack helped her into the car seat. Mark had gotten one about a month after they arrived. Hopping in his own seat his phone started to buzz. Pulling out his phone he saw the contact name ‘Ma’. He eagerly answered it.   
“Hey, what's up?”   
“Jack! How'd it go!” She was talking about the court case but he had so much more news. “Ok, are you sitting down?” He heard his mom’s laugh from the other end. “Yes Jack, I am.” Mark opened the door next to him and got in. “Who ya talking to?” Mark whispered. Jack pulled the phone away from his ear for a second to show him the caller id. Mark nodded and turned on the car.   
“Well, we won the case! I have full custody of Sam.” Mark pulled out of the parking spot and got into the highway. “That's great! I'm so proud of you!” Jack giggled quietly. “Thanks, but I have more news, I'm engaged!” Jack looked over at the man in question. “Who's the lucky girl?” Jack panicked. He hadn't told his mom it wasn't a girl. “Umm, Ma, it's Mark.”  
“Oh, Sean, I'm sorry I didn't know-”   
“No, it's fine I didn't tell you about it. Just a misunderstanding.” He heard a sigh from the other end. “I hope you know I love you no matter who you end up with.”   
“I know, love you too.” He looked in the back seat to see Sam looking back at him. “Sam’s here, you want to talk to her?” He said into the phone. Sam nodded giving her consent.   
“Sure! I haven’t talked to her in so long.” Jack passed the phone back to her. 

“What was that all about?” Jack sighed. “Just my mom that I realized I never came out to. Come to think of it I’m not even sure what I am.”   
“Probably best not to question it.” The Irishman nodded. “Probably.” He leaned against the window and played with the cool metal on his left hand. After a while he heard Sam say a goodbye into the phone. He reached his hand back and felt the phone touch his hand. He pulled it back and set it in an unused cupholder. The silence that followed wasn’t weird or awkward, but comfortable. Just the whirring of the cars. 

“Night babe.” Jack snuggled into his fiance’s chest and let out a soft sigh. “Thanks.” Mark was confused. “Wait, for what?” Jack flipped over to face him. “For taking us in. Giving so much of your life. Loving me and Sam like family even though you didn’t even know me that well.” Mark scoffed. “Please, we were really good friends before this.” Jack laughed. “Mhmm, and looked where that got us.” Mark smiled and pulled the Irishman into his chest. Jack breathed in his scent and sighed. “And to think, this all started with a bruised wrist.”

The Real End


End file.
